


Middle Earth

by Eggplantssandpeachess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantssandpeachess/pseuds/Eggplantssandpeachess
Summary: Alana and Margot have a conversation about their past experiences with the infamous Murder Husbands... *sips wine*





	Middle Earth

 

 

They had fled as soon as they heard the news. Luckily Alana and Margot had already made contingency plans well before the time Jack Crawford roped Will Graham into the Red Dragon case. Sheer Money and intelligence were the most important things in a world where serial killers kept their promises, and Alana and Margot had ample supply. 

 

 

Alana had suggested Spain or a spanish speaking country. Margot had shot that thought down with one of her level looks. Alana crossed her beautiful legs and pouted her scarlett lips. Europe was a bad idea, south America was just as bad-- both very likely places where a serial killer and his murder husband would settle down-- or not-- who really understood those two anyway? 

 

 

And it really was those two, despite the reported deaths, if Bedelia's corpse is to be believed. Double the cunning, especially with the added talents of one Will Graham. Those two made for a fearsome duo. 

 

 

“You know, I watched Lord of the Rings the other day…” Margot began in her paced, monotone voice. 

 

 

Alana glanced at her wife from her desk as the administrator of the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. She was in the middle of replying to the numerous applications to interview the Hospital's newest and most fascinating resident. 

 

 

“New Zealand?” 

 

 

“Middle earth is a beautiful place,” Margot arched a manicured brow to mirror her wife.

 

 

And so New Zealand became their new home, far from Europe or the Americas, far from everything and anything about Hannibal the Cannibal and the FBI’s Rogue Agent. A land at the edge of the world, a place that would ring in the new year first ahead of the rest. This was the perfect place to start their future without blood or revenge. 

  
  


 

 

It was on one of their night caps, when they were sure Maximus was asleep, that Margot and Alana had a glass too many, and began a conversation regarding the past. Something that was, in the beginning, a topic laced with fear and hurt, but now since some parts were healing it felt nice to talk to one another; someone that understood, someone that was there. 

 

 

Margot giggled. “So, not jealous, or anything so juvenile and such, but,” She took a measured sip of her Merlot and swirled the smooth liquid. “What was Hannibal like?”

 

 

Alana stared blankly. A quirk of Margot’s pretty little lips lead her towards her Wife’s true topic of curiosity. 

 

 

Alana gasped silently. “You can’t just ask me that!” She flicked her hair over her shoulder, it was a little longer now, softer. 

 

 

They both turned to one another before bursting out in a snickering chortle. 

 

 

Alana sighed and took her own measured sip. “Well, what was Will Graham like?” She said in sotto voice.

 

 

“Well…He’s terribly patient,” Margot drawled. “Listens very well; turn around, lay down, stay still…” 

 

 

Alana snorted. “Are you talking about Will Graham or one of his dogs?” 

 

 

“They say pets and their owners are often alike,” Margot took another sip. “Now you know why,” She pointed her elegant finger. “Well, what about Hannibal?” 

 

 

Alana looked distantly, tapping her fingers on the arm rest. “An inhumanly generous man, dedicated to service,” She sighed before taking a large mouthful of wine. She winced, it was too pricey a liquid not to be savoured. “Penetration was not a regular occurrence since he preferred other methods of penetration,” She looked at Margot and tapped at her temple. 

 

 

Margot’s smile faltered. She reached for her Wife’s hand and held it in her own. “I’m sorry,” She rubbed Alana’s hand. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” 

 

 

“No, no, I’m sorry, we were having fun, we  _ are _ having fun,” Alana frowned. 

 

 

“Did you know that Will Graham is cut?” Margot smirked. 

 

 

Alana giggled. “He’s a good kisser though,” 

 

 

“Does that mean Hannibal isn’t? The perfect Doctor Lecter?” Margot gasped in faux shock. 

 

 

Alana smiled and closed her eyes. “You know how he has those plump lips, well, they hide sharp teeth, it was a little awkward,” She opened one eye to take a peek. 

 

 

Margot leaned in closer, resting her chin in her palms, her bright mischievous eyes were wide. “Oh yes, tell me more,”

 

 

“Well, I think his mouth was a little too big for mine,” Said Alana while she looked into her wife’s eyes with amusement. “It felt like…” She spoke in a hushed voice. “He was going to eat my face!” 

 

 

Margot jumped back in shock and both women laughed. 

 

 

“You are right, Will Graham is a fine kisser,” Margot hummed. “Too bad for his beard though, it rubbed my delicate skin,” 

 

 

“The skin of your face?” Alana covered her smirk with another sip. She reached for the bottle to replenish both of their glasses. 

 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Margot bowed her head, grateful for another serving of Merlot. “His tongue was a short little thing,”

 

 

Alana had nearly choked on her wine. She cleared her throat. “Hannibal shaved regularly, but only his face, his chest and the rest, well...”

 

 

Margot couldn’t contain her bubbling laugh. Her shoulders shook with the strength of it. “Not a fan of the _ au naturel _ Dr. Bloom?” 

 

 

“The man practically sheds,” Alana gave Margot a withering look. “You would think he would have groomed his,” She coughed. “Hedges,” 

 

 

“No wonder you gave him such an apt description,” Margot held her hand up like an introduction. “Hannibal Lecter, serial killer and man-cat,” 

 

 

“I’ll assume Will Graham was the better option in this aspect,”

 

 

“His chest was smooth like a baby’s bottom,” Margot settled back into her arm chair. “The hedges were clipped and trimmed,” She grinned. 

 

 

“And was the garden feature lofty?” Alana set aside her wine glass and wiggled in her seat. 

 

 

Margot scoffed. “Dr. Bloom! Why I never…” She fanned at her face.

 

 

Alana used her hands and both index fingers to gauge length. “Like this?” She placed her fingers a thumb’s breadth apart. “Or this,” She pulled them out ridiculously wide. 

 

 

Margot snickered, sitting her glass gently on the coffee table. “ Hmm… It was so long ago,” She waved her hand. “But I would bet ten dollars it was about this,” She demonstrated. 

 

 

Alana’s neat eyebrows rose. “Only ten?”

 

 

“Well, one must account for the curvature,” 

 

 

“ _Margot!!_ ” Alana had burst into a cackle, covering her mouth. 

 

 

“Not _ my _ favorite appendage, but,”  She shrugged coyly. “It was purposeful,”

 

 

“The good Doctor Lecter had no significant angles of note, a slight more concise stature than Agent Graham it seems,” Alana had the wine back to her lips and she sipped pleasantly. “But  _ au naturel _ and all that,” 

 

 

“Ooh like this?” Margot gave a knowing look. She made a circle with her hand and looked through its centre. “Or... More like an overstuffed Bratwurst?” 

 

 

Alana barked a laugh until it became a cough. “Should we really be speaking of food and Hannibal Lecter in the same sentence? It sounds taboo,” 

 

 

“Will Graham must  _ love _ Bratwurst,” Margot drawled. “There was a rumour they were in Germany,” 

 

 

“You don't think…”

 

 

“Oh but I do,  _ Murder Husbands  _ isn't just Miss Lounds’ trademark name for those two,” 

 

 

“I had always believed he was straight,” Alana said thoughtfully. 

 

 

“Clearly he's  _ curved _ ” Margot grinned. 

 

 

Both women chuckled, clinking their glasses together in cheers. 

 

 

“You know, Hannibal Lecter was a man of the Opera, but he wasn't that vocal,” Said Alana. 

 

 

“Too undignified for him,” 

 

 

“And Will?” 

 

 

“Masculine grunting,” Margot said with a lazy blink. “He kept shifting is bottom jaw like he wanted to bite me,” 

 

 

“Well that's something at least, imagine being started at impassively for 15 minutes straight,” 

 

 

“ _ Prffft..! _ ” Margot threw her head back. 

 

 

Alana stared incredulously at the crackling fireplace. “God! What was I thinking!” 

 

 

“There, there, darling,” Margot chuckled in mock comfort. “To be fair he was probably thinking about our dear Will Graham,”

 

 

Alana sighed and reached for Margot’s hand. She rubbed circles atop her knuckles.

 

 

“Do you miss him?” Margot asked gently.

 

 

“Will?” 

 

 

“Yes,” 

 

 

“I do, sometimes,” 

 

 

“I'm sure he's happier now,” Margot clasped her other hand over her Wife's. 

 

 

“But at what price?” Alana looked into Margot's eyes and saw the world. 

 

 

“The same price as ours I'm guessing,”

 

 

Alana hummed and stood up. “Bed?” 

 

 

Margot smiled a bittersweet thing as Alana wiped a wayward tear. “Bed.” She nodded. 

  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ban_ban)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240053) by [alexanderavery998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderavery998/pseuds/alexanderavery998)




End file.
